Awkward
by Pride and Persuasion
Summary: Things can be awkward when you're a freshman in high school - especially when you've developed feelings for the blonde boy hiding bruises. Sasunaru. One-Shot.


**_I own nothing_.**

**Awkward**

Sasuke had no idea what compelled him to do it, and he had no idea in that moment he was changing the course of his future. I mean, he barely knew the kid.

It was his freshman year in high school. Sasuke quickly discovered that he was no longer top of the food chain in this new school. He was feeling as awkward as the rest of the freshman as they tried to navigate the halls while older students mocked their confused wanderings. In all honesty, Sasuke could care less. He was glad for a bit of anonymity for a while, and was partially trying to figure out a way to stay anonymous.

He had noticed the subdued blonde on his first day. They shared three classes. Sasuke would deny completely that it was the sunshine hair and brilliant blue eyes that drew him in. Instead, he would say it was the way the boy kept to himself, too. He seemed to have achieved the anonymity Sasuke was searching for. Sasuke appreciated this fact, and simply watched from afar.

* * *

It was a few days later, during their joint English class, in which they sat next to each other at the back of the classroom. The boy glanced up while Sasuke was "observing" him. The blue eyes that Sasuke noticed the first day met his for a brief moment. What struck Sasuke was how tired they looked. Not just physically, like the boy had been up late doing homework or was bored with class; but more like he was tired with life. It was an emotional heaviness that Sasuke felt the moment their eyes met. When the boy quirked a blonde eyebrow at Sasuke for watching him, Sasuke felt embarrassed at being caught. He was an Uchiha though, so all he did was return the look with an arrogant smirk. The boy frowned, and returned his attention to the class. Sasuke would never admit it, but the loss of the boy's attention made him feel strangely disappointed.

The boy wasn't in class the next day, or the next. When he returned, Sasuke resumed observing him. But they didn't make eye contact again.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with the small group of friends he'd retained in the switch from middle school to high school, and they were eating lunch in the cafeteria. It was a few weeks into the school year, and Sasuke was feeling content with his level of anonymity. He had his friends, but his fan girls had moved on. Things were perfect… well, almost.

Something was still bothering him about that blonde boy. He couldn't put a finger on it, but decided to keep an eye on him anyway. Currently, the boy was sitting with his own small group of friends, laughing and joking. Sasuke could see the petite boy smiling, and though it didn't quite reach his eyes, Sasuke was still glad to see it. He didn't overanalyze why.

"When are you going to admit you're gay, Uchiha?" his friend, Neji, teased when he noticed where Sasuke's attention kept wandering.

"When are you going to admit you're a girl, Hyuuga?" Sasuke retorted.

Neji glared at him, but understood the conversation was over.

* * *

Gym was his least favourite class of the day. He was not a "sports" person. He didn't enjoy physical activity, except to keep himself healthy. He was more of an academic, so this class was quite distasteful. However, it was at this class two weeks into October that everything changed.

The group of awkward fourteen year old boys stood in a semi-circle facing the coach. They were wearing bright yellow shirts, and deep blue shorts made of polyester. Sasuke cringed every time he had to wear this monstrosity of an outfit. While the coach was briefing them on the rules of whatever exercise they'd be doing, Sasuke noticed the blonde boy wasn't there. His tardiness and repeated absences seemed to be developing into a bit of a habit. Concerned that the boy was missing yet another school day, the raven wasn't paying attention to the coach.

"Uchiha!" the voice pulled him from his musings. He looked toward a disgruntled teacher, but didn't apologize. "Go get the length of rope we need for our tug-o-war," the teacher barked, "It's in the supply closet in the locker room."

Sasuke turned without acknowledging the man, and walked toward the locker room. Opening the door to the supply closet, he began searching for the rope. He was just mulling over the stupidity of a supply closet being placed inside the locker room instead of off the gym, when he heard a noise coming from the locker room.

The tall raven peered out into the other room, to see the blonde boy make his way to his locker to change. The blonde hadn't noticed he wasn't alone. Trying not to be creepy, Sasuke turned his attention back to looking for the rope. He wouldn't let anyone know, but he was a bit relieved the boy had shown up.

Finally, he spotted the rope beneath a pile of soccer balls. He went to pull it out, but it was stuck. He started tugging at the rope in his own one sided tug-o-war, trying to get it to loosen, and feeling like the epitome of irony. When the rope suddenly shifted under the weight of other items, Sasuke was unprepared. He went flying backwards into the door of the closet. The door flew open, and Sasuke ended up on his back in the locker room staring up into surprised blue eyes.

He stood up quickly, trying to recover his dignity. The blonde boy was frozen in shock, yellow t-shirt in his hands, ready to be pulled over his head. Sasuke opened his mouth to defend himself, when he noticed something that made his heart twist.

It was the boy's bare chest that drew Sasuke's attention, although not for the reason you'd think. The petite boy was absolutely covered with bruises, cuts, and scars all over his torso. Some looked fresh, and others had been there for a while. Sasuke's mouth hung open in a very un-Uchiha like manner.

Suddenly, the sorry sight was taken away from Sasuke, and replaced by the horrid yellow fabric of the gym shirt. He looked up into a guarded face. The blonde spoke first. "Whatever you think you just saw, you didn't."

"What happened?" was Sasuke's brilliant response. He gestured, glancing down, noticing that not a single bruise was visible when the blonde was wearing a shirt.

"None of your business, Bastard! Just forget it, okay?" the boy looked close to panicking.

"I can't forge-"

"What are you doing in here anyway? Class has already started."

"Oh, uh…" Think, genius, think. Oh, right! "Coach sent me in for the tug-o-war rope." He gave his trademark smirk, and stood a bit straighter, feeling weirdly proud of himself for coming up with a sentence in the middle of his discovery.

The boy grinned, seeming to forget about the uncomfortable conversation altogether. "Tug-o-war? Awesome! So what are we still doing here? Let's get the rope and get back to class!"

The blonde darted over to the closet, and began looking for the rope. Sasuke conceded in letting go of the conversation for now, and assisted the boy in lugging out the rope. Between the two of them, they finally managed to get it unstuck, and carried it together to the gym.

As they entered the gym, heavy rope weighing down their arms, the raven glanced over at the other boy. "I'm Sasuke, by the way."

The blonde glanced over, and seemed to be weighing his options, before finally replying, "Naruto."

Sasuke would say that was the best gym class he'd ever had. He and Naruto had been paired on the same team for tug-o-war, and had lost spectacularly. But the raven could admit that he'd had fun. What he had seen in the locker room still bothered him, but he decided he wouldn't say anything for now.

The two boys didn't become friends after this, but the next day in English, Sasuke said good morning to the blonde, and Naruto said good morning back. It was enough for now.

* * *

A few days later that changed. Sasuke knew he had to do something, but he was really dreading it.

That morning he and Naruto had greeted each other in class. He noticed the boy's long sleeves, but didn't think anything of it. The weather was getting colder, after all. When the class was given a writing project to complete during that period, they all hunkered down to focus on their own work. At one point, Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at the blonde.

Sasuke felt his heart twist in the same way it had that day in the locker room. Naruto had unconsciously pushed up his sleeves while he worked, and was focussed on whatever he was writing. Sasuke's attention was arrested by dark splotches covering the blonde's wrists. They looked strangely like hand prints. Like someone had grabbed on tightly and wouldn't let go. Sasuke had a sinking feeling that that was exactly what had happened.

He looked away before Naruto could notice him looking, and tried to focus on his work again. His assignment ended up being slip shod at best, now that he was entirely distracted. When the class handed their papers up front, Sasuke risked another glance at Naruto, only to see sleeves dutifully covering whatever Sasuke thought he saw.

It was then that Sasuke knew for sure what was going on, and knew he had to report it.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it. He barely knew the kid, and he knew the meddling wouldn't be appreciated. But he couldn't let it go on… whatever "it" turned out to be.

It helped that his brother worked for social services. Even though Sasuke didn't know exactly what to do, he knew he could talk to his older brother. After class he texted Itachi, asking for a lift from school. Itachi responded right away, telling him he'd be there.

Sasuke felt his worries ease just a little. At the end of the day, he waved goodbye to Naruto as the blonde got onto the school bus, and Sasuke made his way to his brother's car.

"How was your day, little brother?" Itachi asked while typing something on his phone.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer, so he let Itachi finish whatever he was doing. When the younger of the two didn't answer him, Itachi looked up from his phone. Seeing the serious expression on his brother's face, he put his phone on silent, turned on the car, and started driving.

"So, I take it you didn't simply want to spend time with your older brother? What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk, Nii-san?"

Itachi nodded, already pulling into the parking lot of a café located right near the school. The two got out of the car, and found a seat inside. After the waitress delivered their coffee, Itachi decided Sasuke needed to spill.

"Well, Sasuke?"

"There… there's this guy at school…"

Itachi grinned. "I knew it would come to this, eventually. Is he cute? Do you need some dating advice? Because, you know, I am an expert-"

"Itachi! That's not what I meant!" Sasuke was blushing in a rare show of outward embarrassment.

The older Uchiha chuckled, and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Okay, little brother. Sorry. You were saying?"

The blush left Sasuke's face, and a worried frown replaced it, causing Itachi to sober immediately. He suddenly had an inkling as to where this was going.

"He misses school a lot, Nii-san. And then there are these bruises… I saw him without his shirt on, once in the locker room, accidentally… they're all over his body… bruises, cuts… scars. I guess that's why he's usually late for gym. So no one will see."

He looked up at his older brother, who now had his hands forming a steeple and resting pensively in front of his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to his sibling. "And what made you decide to share this information today, Sasuke?"

"His…" Sasuke took a deep breath, and glanced around the café. No one was paying attention to the two. "His wrists. He was wearing long sleeves, but when he pushed them up without thinking, I saw bruises there. It looked like someone had grabbed him. I mean, before I thought maybe he was into some sort of fighting sport, but now… it looks like someone is hurting him, Nii-san."

Itachi reached into his pocket to pull out a small notepad. "Name?"

The man was in professional mode now. Sasuke felt some tension leave his shoulders. "Naruto."

"Full name, Sasuke."

"I… I don't know." Itachi looked up at him sharply, and then slowly nodded.

"Tell me what you do know."

Sasuke proceeded to tell him about his encounter with Naruto in the locker room, and about how often the boy had been absent from school. When he got to describing Naruto physically, he could see Itachi trying to hide a slight grin, but decided to ignore it.

When he was sure he had all the information he could glean from Sasuke, the two paid and left. As Itachi dropped Sasuke off at their parent's home, he said, "I'm going to take care of this, Sasuke. Just remember, you can't say anything about this. Not to anyone. Not even to Naruto. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded seriously, and stepped out of the car. He watched Itachi drive away. Everything would be all right. His big brother was on the case.

The next day at school, everything seemed normal. He said good morning to Naruto, who replied in kind. At first, Sasuke tried to think of something to say, but eventually decidedto act completely natural by not saying anything. He did keep glancing over at Naruto, though, trying to see if anything was different. But the boy acted just as he always did.

Class was almost over when the principal's secretary knocked on the door of the classroom requesting to speak to Naruto. Sasuke felt his breath catch, and turned to look at the other boy. He had become completely still. When the secretary repeated his name, he shakily packed his bag and left the room.

Naruto didn't come back for the rest of the week.

* * *

It took two days for Sasuke's control to snap. Naruto hadn't been back to school since that day, and it was now Friday. Sasuke decided he would go to Itachi's workplace after school. He knew his brother would be working late tonight, so it was the perfect time to talk to him about what happened.

If his friend's noticed his sullen distraction, they didn't say anything.

After school, Sasuke took a city bus to his brother's office building. He took the elevator up to the third floor, and turned left down the hallway. He was about to enter Itachi's office when he heard voices coming from inside. It wasn't like Sasuke to eavesdrop, but when he heard Naruto's voice all common sense left him.

"But it isn't his fault," mumbled Naruto.

Itachi's voice drifted out, "Listen, Naruto, it is his fault. He had no right to treat you like he did. We've got the evidence against him, so you don't have to defend him. We know what he did."

"But-"

"He's going away for a long time. We just need you to testify against him."

"You don't understand!" Naruto's voice rose in volume, "It is my fault! It's my fault she's dead. He had every right to treat me like that, cause I'm the one that took away the one he loved! I'm a monster! I deserve to be hated…" he broke off with a sob that hurt Sasuke's heart to hear.

"Naruto," Itachi intoned gently, "Your mother died in childbirth. She was already weak. It isn't your fault. And your father had no right to respond the way he did. It's abuse. The things he said and did… no one, especially a child, should have to endure that."

"I'm not a child," he sniffled.

Itachi humoured him. "But you were, weren't you? When all this began?"

Silence.

"Okay, Naruto, we'll talk about this another time. Let's get you back to the O'Conner's."

"I don't want to go back there."

"Why?"

"I- I just want to go home."

"You know you can't go home, Naruto. Your dad is under investigation, you can't stay with him."

Naruto sighed. "I know."

"Why don't you like the O'Connor's?"

"I just don't. I have to share a bed with two other kids, and their son, Frank, is really big and kind of mean… and I don't know anybody, and I'm sc-" he cut himself off. "I just don't want to be there."

Itachi heaved a sigh, "Well, Naruto, I don't know what to tell you. Where do you suggest you stay?"

Before he even realized what he was doing, Sasuke burst through the door, "He can stay with us!" he shouted. Then his actions caught up with him.

He glanced at the two sitting across a desk from each other, and stood awkwardly at the door. His gaze moved from a baffled Naruto with tear stained eyes to a furious Itachi. "I-I'm sorry. Just – he can stay with us, couldn't he? We could talk to Mom and Dad—"

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was deadly calm. Their eyes met, and Itachi rose from his seat. "Go home."

"But-"

"Go. Home." Itachi looked like he wanted to shake his brother. "We will discuss this later."

Sasuke winced internally. He was in so much trouble. Nodding, he started to leave the office, but apparently, Naruto's voice had returned.

"You!"

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, "Listen, I can explain…"

"This is all your fault! It's your fault I have to go through all these stupid meetings! It's your fault my dad is under investigation! And it's your fault I have to live in that shit pit they call a foster home!"

"Naruto, your dad was hurting you…"

"I told you to leave it alone! I told you to forget about it! But you had to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong! You're a snot-nosed rich prick who thinks he can-"

Sasuke had enough. "NO! I could not leave it alone! That jack ass was hurting you, and no matter what you say, THAT IS NOT OKAY!"

Naruto fell silent, shocked that the quiet boy before him was shouting so loudly.

"Listen," Sasuke continued at a regular volume, "Itachi is good at what he does. Let him help you."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

"No. You are too wonderful and too special to have something so horrible happen to you. I apologize for listening in just now, I shouldn't have done that. And I apologize for shouting. But I will not apologize for bringing my brother into this. You deserve so much better than what you've had."

The room was silent. He looked at his brother again, and the man just raised an eyebrow. Sasuke took this as his long overdue cue to leave.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room feeling pretty horrible. Naruto hated him now, and his brother was furious with him for interfering in an ongoing case. He hadn't told his parents what had happened. He went straight to his room as soon as he got home. He didn't bother turning on lights, and just flopped down onto his bed to wallow in his own misery.

Yes, he'd done the right thing in telling Itachi about Naruto, but he'd screwed up royally with his listening in. Then when he'd yelled at Naruto… Naruto, who'd already been through so much.

Vaguely he heard the phone ring, and he heard his mother say Itachi's name when she answered. Great. Now he was in for it. He waited for his mother to come bursting into his room, but it never happened. All he heard were hurried footsteps running up the stairs and past his door. At least he didn't have to add parental guilt to the list of things he had to feel bad about tonight.

He had laid in his bed wallowing for over an hour when he heard Itachi's voice downstairs. "Oh, now I get it," he thought. His mom was waiting for Itachi to get there, so he could deal with him personally. Sure enough, he heard footsteps slowly climb the staircase, and this time they stopped at his room. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." he called, before burying his face in his pillow again.

The door opened, the overhead light was turned on, and Sasuke braced himself for the oncoming tirade. Instead he heard, "Geez, drama queen, much?"

Sasuke sat bolt upright. "Naruto?" he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Wallowing in the dark? Would not have pegged you for a wallower." The blonde boy grinned slightly, and leaned against the door frame.

Sasuke jumped up, and made his way to the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking down at the shorter boy. He had the strangest urge to hug him.

"Well, you know, I thought I'd take you up on that offer of yours… I hear you do have a spare bedroom here."

"Y-you're staying here now?"

Naruto nodded, "For a while, I guess. Until a more permanent arrangement can be made… Itachi's words, not mine."

"But I thought you hated me now," Sasuke replied. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

"Nah, I don't hate you. The stuff you said, well…" he stopped leaning against the door frame, and stood up straight. "I needed to hear it I guess."

"Itachi was saying the exact same thing," Sasuke replied.

Naruto fiddled with his hands. "Not the stuff about it not being my fault… I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. But the stuff about… about me being special and deserving better…" he looked down as he spoke, "No one's ever said such nice things to me. So, you know… thanks."

"I meant it."

"I know."

Naruto looked up uncertainly, and Sasuke gave a genuine smile. It was small, but sincere. The petite blonde gave a shy grin in return.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind them. Both boys turned their gaze to the hallway, where Itachi was standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Time for dinner, boys," he informed them.

"C'mon, you'll love my mom's cooking," Sasuke told the blonde. The three made their way to the dining room where Naruto met the Uchiha parents.

He quickly endeared himself to the entire family. He was a little wary around Fugaku at first, but the man's quiet, reserved demeanor eased Naruto's worries. When Mikoto brought out the food, Naruto scarfed it down like he hadn't had a decent meal in ages… which he probably hadn't. This thought crossed all of their minds, and Mikoto gave the boy an extra-large piece of pie for dessert. Itachi had to physically hold her back from smothering Naruto in hugs.

After dinner, Sasuke had to do his homework, and Mikoto encouraged Naruto to finish up what homework had been sent his way while he was out of school. After they were done, they spent the rest of the evening playing video games. Every member of the house felt their heart lighten at the sound of Naruto's happy laughs and shouts as he and Sasuke played some racing game.

Before Itachi left for his own home, he had a serious chat with Sasuke about the severity of his actions. He was never to interrupt or listen in on one of his meetings again. Sasuke agreed, and they parted on good terms… with the understanding that Sasuke wouldn't visit him at work for a while.

When Sasuke went looking for Naruto, he found him settling into the room directly beside his own. His mother had prepared the room earlier, and Naruto had his duffel bag laying open on the end of the bed. He was currently moving his clothes into the dresser.

Sasuke sat on the bed, and watched in silence as Naruto finished unpacking. It was a fairly comfortable silence, but there was a weird tension between the two boys that neither understood. As Naruto folded his now empty duffel bag and shoved it under the bed, he broke the silence. "Do… do you want to play some more video games… maybe?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied with more ease than he felt. "We'll have to go to bed in an hour or so though. Mom's pretty strict about curfew."

Naruto sat next to him on the bed. "She's really nice. Your dad, too."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "Yeah, they're pretty great."

The blonde looked up at him with a wistful expression. "It – it must be something to have such a together family. I mean…" he looked down at his fists clenched on his lap. "It… it's just… you guys are so… happy." A light flush covered his cheeks.

Sasuke would normally feel the need to say something like, "Nah, all parents are so lame and embarrassing." But in this case, he tried to look at it from Naruto's point of view. And he could see for the first time just how lucky he really was.

So instead of playing the disgruntled "I hate my parents" teenager card, he said, "Yeah, we are happy. I mean we have our arguments, but I'm lucky to have my parents… even Itachi."

"Does… did… have they ever… um… like hit you or something? Like if they're angry or… drunk?"

"No. Never."

Naruto nodded slowly. "You know," he began, "For a long time I thought that it was normal. That everybody's dad came home drunk, and that everybody took beatings like that. Wasn't till I was ten that I noticed I was the weird one."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. Following an impulse, he simply reached over to clasp Naruto's hand in his.

Naruto looked up at the dark haired boy, and grinned. Sasuke smiled back. The weird tension was ever present, but it felt good at the same time.

"Things are going to be okay, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Sasuke responded.

* * *

A new chapter had begun. This new chapter would span over several years. In this time, Naruto moved to stay with a married couple named Iruka and Kikashi, who lived just a few houses away from the Uchiha's. They became the parents Naruto had never had, but desperately needed. Naruto spent most of his time visiting Sasuke, and the entire Uchiha family loved Naruto like he was their own.

Naruto's father was put in prison for child abuse, and some other details that Naruto never felt comfortable sharing with Sasuke. As they got older, Sasuke fit the pieces together himself, but never pressed Naruto for solid answers. Naruto never spoke to his father again, and he was completely okay with this. He had a new family, after all.

Naruto and Sasuke's friendship grew deeper throughout their high school years. And when, on Naruto's sixteenth birthday, the two kissed for the first time, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. No one was surprised about it, except for maybe Naruto himself. But even he didn't recoil in shock or surprise when it happened. He simply responded in kind to the feelings his best friend invoked in him.

They became more than friends after this, and their relationship progressed as any relationship between hormonal teenagers would. Their first time together was awkward, but special because they were completely in love. They went to prom together. Graduated together. And chose the same college to attend together.

The next chapter began when Sasuke proposed after their college graduation. And Naruto said yes.

The two had their ups and downs. Their arguments and misunderstandings. As every couple does. But at the risk of sounding completely cheesy, they really did live happily ever after. And who could ask for anything better than that.


End file.
